


Peace

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [28]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Peace

It isn't exactly _sparse,_ even if the only pieces of furniture are a small wooden table and a futon.

And it's not exactly _messy,_ even if the floor's littered with tools and various parts of machinery only _he_ knows the precise functions of.

Nor is it necessarily _noisy,_ despite the low whirr of the manifold automated devices and the constant tapping of fingers dancing over a keyboard.

It's not the prettiest nor is it the most luxurious of rooms, but every time Spanner sits himself Indian style at that low table - gadgets and trusty laptop before him, steaming cup of aromatic green tea by his side - he knows that this is all he truly needs.

And he smiles - small and satisfied - around the strawberry-flavored candy in his mouth. _Life is good._


End file.
